Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z:Nueva Generación
by Xmortal
Summary: Han pasado 20 años desde que Él, fue enviando al espacio por Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru. Las Chicas habia cumplido sus respectivos sueños...
1. ¡El Regreso de Él! Parte 1

Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z: ¡Nueva Generación!

Summary: Han pasado 20 años desde que Él, fue enviando al espacio por Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru. Las Chicas habia cumplido sus respectivos sueños Momoko era Ama de casa con dos niños, la mayor era una niña de doce años llamada Tomoko, el menor un niño de diez año llamado Shinichi mientras que Miyako que era diseñadora de modas tuvo gemelas también Hikari, la mayor y Miyo la menor ambas actualmente con doce años, Kaoru que era una luchadora en mascarada profesional tuvo una niña llamada Kira de actualmente doce años, por raro que parezca Kuriko se caso Ken, tuvieron un hijo que lo llamaron igual que su padre de actualmente ocho años.

**Capitulo 1: ¡El Regreso de Él! Parte 1**

Todo comienza 10 años antes en espacio exterior donde Él se encontraba, el planeaba regresar a la tierra pero estaba muy lejos, así que se dio cuenta que un cometa se dirigía a la tierra, pero los cálculos le daban unos 50 años de retraso sin usar su poder, luego se dio cuenta que el cometa al entrar en la atmosfera se calienta, ya que un pequeño meteoro había entrado en un planeta cercano, así se dio que usando su poder demoraría solamente 10 años en llegar de nuevo a la tierra. Así que tomo el control del meteoro haciéndolo su nave.

Mientras tanto 10 años después, cuatros chicas estaban saliendo de su primer día de clases en su séptimo curso.

"Bueno, Miyo y yo iremos al centro comercial, a comprar comida que lo pidió nuestra mamá. – comento Hikari

Que no se te olvide que yo necesito un disfraz para la obra de teatro de mañana. – se quejo Miyo

¡O no! Lo olvide yo tengo comprarla una dona gigante a mi mamá así que ire al parque – dijo Tomoko

Bueno, estaré en el estadio buscando entradas para un partido de futbol, mi mama y abuelo quieren verlo – dijo Kira

Tres horas después en las afueras de Tokio cayó un meteoro donde salieron tres luces blancas que se dirigían a la ciudad, junto a un montón de partículas negras.

En el centro comercial, después de comprarle el disfraz a Miyo, Miyo no se dio cuenta que una extraña luz venía detrás de ellas, hasta que fue protegida por Hikari, iniciando una secuencia de transformación con el nombre "Burbujas Voladoras"

Asombroso traje, hermana – dice Miyo

Tengo una ligera sospecha, que algo malo sucede iré, a revisar el origen de la luz, quédate aquí y no digas nada – comenta Hikari

Entendido, Bubbles – responde Miyo.

Mientras tanto en el parque Tomoko protegió a un niño de la misma luz blanca iniciando una transformación con el nombre "Pétalos Danzantes"

Este, cinturón se parece mucho al de mi mama – comenta Tomoko

Jovencita, ¿cómo te llamas? – dijo el niño

Blossom. – responde Tomoko

Te lo agradezco Blossom – dijo el niño

En el estadio la luz blanca le cayó de un inmediatamente a Kira, que estaba regresando a la casa con las tres entrada para el partido futbol de la próxima semana. Su frase de transformación "Flor Brillante".

¿Pero, qué demonios es esta ropa? – se pregunto Kira

Esta vestimenta se parece mucho a la heroína llamada Buttercup, de los cuentos del tío de Tomoko. – pensó Kira

Bueno, mejor iré a revisar el origen de la luz – dijo Kira.

Él había conseguido su cuerpo en la antigua guarida de Mojo JoJo, y luego convirtió en monstruo a varios objetos inanimados, cuando las chicas lo descubrieron.

Este tipo controla partículas negras – comenta Hikari.

¿Tú también te transformaste? – pregunta Kira llegando a la semana.

No, podemos quedarnos hablarnos este tipo es él villano más fuerte de mundo conocido como Él, el fue enviado al espacio por las Chicas Superpoderosas Z de hace 20 años – dijo Tomoko

"Veo que esta pequeña, sabe mi nombre y reconoce mi poder" – comenta Él

Nosotras somos "Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z Nueva Generación" – gritan todas al mismo tiempo.

¡Bola de Energía! Hay vamos, Kira – dice Hikari lanzándole el ataque a Kira

¡Martillo Sónico! Tomoko, prepárate - avisa Kira

Al Reunir todos los ataques el Yo-Yo de Tomoko se transforma en un Yo-Yo gigantesco atrapando a Él, pero sucedió que Él se había vuelto más poderoso que antes.

Buen, intento niñas pero ese truco ya es inútil para mí, pero las felicito aprendieron a usar sus armas bien desde un principio. Pero ahora es mi turno de golpearlas. – dijo Él

Las Niñas fueron golpeada fuertemente que cayeron sin parar, curiosamente a cayeron al jardín de la casa de Tomoko que se oyó un tremendo estruendo.

¿Que fue ese sonido? – se pregunto Momoko

¿Pero qué diablos nuevas chicas superpoderosas? – fue lo que dijo cuando llego a revisar el jardín

¿Eres tu Tomoko? – pregunto Momoko.

Si, y ellas son Hikari y Kira – respondió Tomoko parándose después del golpe.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – pregunto Momoko


	2. ¡El Regreso de Él! Parte 2

**Capitulo 1: ¡El Regreso de Él! Parte 2**

Él, volvió eso fue lo que paso – respondió Tomoko

¡¿Qué?! - grito Momoko

No pudimos detenerlos con el Blossom Finish, dijo que ya no le hacía efecto – comenta Kira.

¡¿Qué dicen?! – volvió a gritar

No será mejor ir al laboratorio y visitar al Profesor Ken – comenta Hikari

Cierto, en eso tienes razón, llamaré a sus mamás – menciona Momoko

¡UPS! Olvide que deje mi hermana sola en el centro comercial, ella también debería ir a la revisión, la llamaré a su celular – dijo Hikari.

Puedes usar nuestros teléfonos, después llamamos a sus respectivas mamás – dice Momoko Akatsumi

Gracias. – responde Hikari.

Hola, hermana necesitamos que vayas al Laboratorio Internacional de Ciencia, urgentemente. – dijo Hikari

Entiendo, llegaré en diez minutos – respondió Miyo.

Bueno, nosotras vamos salieron ya para el laboratorio no encontraremos hay, adiós – dijo Hikari colgando la llamada.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo supieron hacer el Blossom Finish? – pregunto Momoko

Fue algo instintivo. - respondieron las dos juntas

Miyako, Kaoru y yo, tardamos bastante tiempo en aprender a usar esas armas de esa forma – comenta Momoko

A es por eso que Él nos felicitó, ustedes fueron torpes – respondió Kira

Ya termine de hablar con mi hermana dijo que estaría en diez minutos en el laboratorio – dice Hikari

Nos iremos volando – dice Momoko

"Hyper Blossom"

Mientras en la casa de Miyako, esta estaba haciendo un dibujo para su próximo vestido, se dio cuenta que su cinturón comenzó a parpadear.

Momoko, se transformó debe ser que algo grave pasó. - dijo Miyako

"Rolling Bubbles"

Mientras tanto en casa de Kaoru

¡¿Qué diablos el cinturón tenía diez años sin parpadear?! - meciona Kaoru

"Powered Buttercup"

Cuando todas se encontraron en el punto de reunión en el cielo

¿Momoko nos llamaste? – preguntaron Bubbles y Buttercup al mismo tiempo

¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Bubbles

Mejor que se lo expliquen ellas – dijo Momoko

¿Quiénes son ellas? – pregunto Buttercup

Nosotras somos "Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z Nueva Generación" – dicen las tres niñas al mismo tiempo.

Esa pose esta incorrecta, siempre la rosada es la líder no la azul – se quejo Momoko

Nosotras decidimos turnando el liderazgo según las agujas del reloj, mamá – dijo Tomoko

¡Nuestras Hijas adquirieron poderes! – respondieron al mismo Bubbles y Buttercup

No, solo es eso tenemos que decirle una cosa más – dijo Hikari

¡Él, volvió y los ataques finales no funcionaron! – dice Tomoko

¡¿QUÉ?! – gritaron ambas madres.

Continuará….

Notas de Autor:

Las nuevas como verán seguirán siendo Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup solo puse frase de transformación mas decentes, también si las nuevas superpoderosas van acompañadas de sus mamas para diferenciarlas a las nuevas se le pondrá "Little" como prefijo.


	3. ¡Batalla Interior!

**Aviso:**El siguiente capitulo sera basandose de los Power Ranger Furia Animal, y del videojuego Megaman StarForce.

**Capitulo 2: ¡Batalla Interior!**

En el centro comercial después de la llamada de su hermana Miyo se dirigía a la salida del Centro Comercial pero de pronto de su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer con partículas grises que la enviaron a otra dimensión, al despertarse noto que se había ido a otro sitio y que había obtenido unos lentes.

¿En donde estaré? – se preguntaba Miyo

Pronto lo descubrirás – dijo una voz misteriosa

¿Qué diablos son estos lentes? Se pregunto Miyo

Esos lente son llamados VEA (Ven El Aura) – respondió la voz misteriosa

También te ayudaran a luchar contra mí – dijo la voz misteriosa

¿Pelear contra ti? – pregunta Miyo

Así es yo soy, Leo el Monstruo León – se presento el Monstruos

Como tú digas – dijo Miyo poniéndose los lentes

¿Yo emito aura blanca? – se pregunto Miyo sorprendida

Bueno, está bien acepto tu retó – dijo Miyo

El monstruo comenzó atacando con una poderosa embestida, que Miyo no pudo esquivar y le dio en el pecho justamente donde está el corazón.

¡Auch! Ese ataque fue fuerte – dijo Miyo

El Monstruo vuelve a atacar con el mismo ataque y le vuelve a pegar a Miyo.

Es demasiado rápido, pero no me rendiré a vencerlo – dijo Miyo

¡MM! Ahora que me doy cuenta, el monstruo me está atacando siempre en el mismo lugar, será que me tratara de decir algo – pensó Miyo

Mi aura incremento eso significa que aprendí a controlar el aura – dijo Miyo

Ya no te tengo miedo bestia también comprendí lo que me querías decir, tu y yo somos uno debemos unirnos. – le dijo Miyo al Monstruo

Cuando te derroté tomaré tu cuerpo para conquistar el mundo – dijo el Monstruos

¡Eso jamás lo permitiré! – dijo Miyo

El Monstruos volvió a atacar con la embestida pero Miyo la esquivo, luego el monstruos ataco con los rasguños pero Miyo lo detuvo con las manos y le hizo el golpe de gracia.

"Golpe de Miyo" – dijo Miyo eso hizo que saliera disparada mucha aura blanca que fue dirigida al monstruo haciendo que quedara muy debilitado.

¿Qué fue lo que me falto? – se preguntaba el Monstruo

Te faltaron dos cualidades que tienen los Felinos, las cuales son ser Sigiloso y la otra es tener precaución. – respondió Miyo

Te ganaste mi poder – dijo el monstruo

El Monstruo se había transformando en partículas negras mientras que Miyo se transformaba en partículas blancas cuando las dos partículas se unieron para formar a la Luchadora Legendaria Amante de lo Salvaje Lion's Girl!, y Miyo había vuelto al mundo real en su forma normal.

*tic tic*

¿Qué es ese sonido? – se preguntaba Miyo

¡Ha! los lentes son los que emiten ese sonido – dijo Miyo

A ver me los pondré a ver qué sucede – dijo Miyo

"Se detecta aura negra en el parque de Tokio, un acercamiento ha demostrado que es Mojo JoJo" – dijo una vez estilo computadora

¡A por Él! – dijo Miyo

¿Hey Mojo, es que no aprendiste a controlarte en la cárcel en eso 10 años? – dice Miyo

¿Y tú me vas a detener mojo? – dijo Mojo Jojo

Claro que sí – dijo Miyo

¡Alma Salvaje! – dijo Miyo iniciando una secuencia de transformación donde en las manos apareció unos guantes con garras retractiles en la manos, las vestimenta amarilla un poco parecida a la de las chicas pero en vez de tener falda tenía un medias largas es decir una vestimenta de gimnasia total, y un medio casco que tenía el símbolo de Leo.

Pe… Pe…¿Pero quien eres tú mojo? – dijo Mojo Jojo

Buenos mal que pregunta, ¡Yo soy la Luchadora Legendaria Amante de lo Salvaje! Lion's Girl! – responde Miyo.

"Golpe de Leon" – dijo Miyo

Auch, eso dolió – dice Mojo

Después de ese fuerte ataque Mojo llama hace Robot, pero Miyo tenia un truco de bajo de la manga literalmente

"Modo Monstruo"- dijo Miyo transformándose en un monstruo mitad leona de color naranja y mitad maquina color blanco.

Miyo ataco con una embestida monstruosa a Mojo que lo mando a volar lejos del parque.

Al Fin, llego al laboratorio. – dice Miyo

Continuara…


End file.
